thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations Army
"The Armored Corps may be the trailblazers, and they're hella tough, but us? We protect the home front. We make our enemy work for every millimeter of soil they want to take from us. We give them a pretty good reason not to ever try and land on our planets. Damned if we will let them take it, and if they do run us down and take it, no Army soldier will go down without plunging their knife into someones temple first." -Elijah North to Christian Green during the EMPIRE invasion of the Epsilon Eridani System, 2331. Overview The UNA stands as the military's homefront infantry fighting force. They are a primarily ground based force, stationed on every UN colony even ones as far as The Raft, taking up their role as the first line of ground defense from any attackers. While the army isn't as technologically equipped like the high tech, marine-esque armored soldiers of the UNAC, they more than make up for this slight disadvantage by focusing more on unit coordination, heavy ground support, and capturing and holding territory. The Army is also a significantly larger force than the UNAC ( almost doubling the UNAC's active soldier count), and their larger amount of soldiers allows them to conduct massive and long lasting campaigns if need be. While the UNAC is usually the first into a zone to clear the way and then move on to another, the Army is expected to hold down captured or garrisoned areas and repel any enemy advances, which often leads to the Army operating in increasingly competitive zones. History Creation The UN Army was the first branch of military to be created in the UNMC. They offered services to rebuild Earth after WW3, construct human settlements on other colonies and to keep the peace. During the peace The Army kept a strong presence on all UN colonies, acting as their first defense if anything went wrong. Mostly, they were used as the primary peacekeeping force, which gradually became their biggest job as the UNAC started to involve themselves much more in colonization efforts. Overtime, the Army rarely took to space at all, turning into the ground-based force they are today. Reemergence of war When tensions started building between UN Nations, and rebellions began to spread throughout the colonies and Earth, The Army was the first to respond, leading the UNMC's counterattack against the rebels. In one famous mishap, Army soldiers were forced to fire upon rebel citizens in Russia, Sparking the eventual creation of the UMER and the dividing of the entire Russian country. When the ARC was created and the Rebel Insurrection turned into a full scale war, the Army fought for years across Earth and it's colonies. Overhaul After the Insurrection was won by the UNC, humanity became split into 3 factions. The UNMC realized their need for a better military to combat the ARC and UMER, and every branch of the military was tore down and given a massive overhaul. The Army more than doubled in size, and new technologies and equipment turned them into the effective fighting force they remain today. Battling the Rebels Surprisingly, The Army saw little action against the rebels from 2264-2315, as most of the conflict took place in space and on undeveloped colonies, where the UNNF and the UNAC primarily operated. When the rebels fell back and disappeared in 2315, The Army returned to more of it's peaceful colonization roles. EMPIRE Campaign When the terrorist group EMPIRE surfaced in 2327, The Army found itself engaged constantly all across the UN's colonies. EMPIRE attacks were randomized and well thought out, and proved difficult for every UNMC branch to combat. Nevertheless, The Army fought EMPIRE for 9 years until the group was nearly decimated as a whole. Factions War When the ARC resurfaced and attacked the UN twice in a prolonged event known as Death Week, thousands of UNC civilians and military personnel were killed. The UNC declared war on the ARC, with the UMER resurfacing and coming to the ARC's aid. The UNC had no choice but to also declare war on the UMER. The resulting 17 month Factions War proved immensely costly to all sides of the conflict, however, it ended in a hands-down UNC victory as the other factions were decimated by the UNMC's superior tech. The Army participated in almost every planetary battle of the war, the most significant being The Battle of Freedom in late 2336. Human-Exohuman War When the Exohumans rose up and declared war on all of humanity for their actions, The Army was the first branch to have terrestrial contact. A month after the initial First Contact Battle, The Exohumans attacked Earth in a massive surprise world-wide strike, killing billions and wiping out entire nations within the first day alone, along with a majority of the Sol System Fleet. The Army fought across the planet, but were hopelessly outnumbered by the Exohumans and were forced to fall back to North and South America by the day's end, allowing the Exohumans to destroy every last city they could reach. UNMC reinforcements arrived the next day, and the military as a whole went into battle against the Exohuman onslaught. Category:Branches of the UNMC